Samos Hagai
Samos, most prominent in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, serves as a guide throughout the series. He first appears in The Precursor Legacy as the sage of Green Eco, as well as a rough fatherly figure to the two heroes. His appearance is often poked at by Daxter, most commonly the fact that he is green and that he wears a log in his hair. A yellow and blue bird is commonly seen sitting on this log. He also has the power of levitation, though for some reason is only seen using it during The Precursor Legacy . History Early Life Pre-Precursor Legacy After arriving in Sandover Village with Young Jak, Samos set up a home and raised the child into a teenager. At some point in this period Keira was born, although it is not known who her mother was as she is never shown nor spoken of in any games so far, with the solitary exception of Jak X: Combat Racing; after when Keira starts racing against her father's will, Samos gets annoyed and says, "Bah! Just like her mother!" This suggests that he spent a reasonably long time with Keira's mother. It can be assumed that he found her in the past, as Keira was not born in the future because only Samos and Jak came from the future. Daxter also came into Samos's life sometime around here, exactly how is unknown. Daxter never alludes to any family in Sandover, so maybe he was an orphan taken in by Samos. There are also many times when Samos tells Daxter to clean his hut, as well as a moment in Jak 2 when Daxter comments on how he spent so much time cleaning that hut, suggesting that Daxter was maybe hired as a sort of assistant to Samos. Precursor Legacy Samos warned Jak and Daxter not to travel to Misty Island, but they did so anyway, resulting in Daxter's transformation into an Ottsel. A disgruntled Samos agreed to take them to see the Dark Eco sages Gol and Maia, who may be able to turn them back. As he, Jak, Keira and Daxter travelled towards Gol and Maia's citadel, Samos began to suspect that something was wrong, particually when he found the other three sages, the Red Sage, Blue Sage and Yellow Sage, missing from their huts, which were a mess, suggesting a struggle had occured. This fear was confirmed when he met Gol and Maia, who announced their intent to use the three sage's powers to open the Dark Eco catacombs and harness the power for their evil deeds. When Jak and Daxter had collected enough Power Cells to charge the zoomer's heat sheild, Samos sent them on ahead to Gol and Maia's citadel, where they would activate a teleporter to bring him and Keira through. However, whilst Jak and Daxter were attending to this, Samos was captured by Gol and Maia too. He was rescued by the duo, (to which Daxter asks "Oh, do they have you sweeping the floors now?") and alongside the other three sages, combined his power to create Light Eco, which Jak and Daxter used to destroy Gol and Maia. Whilst exploring the deceased sage's citadel, Samos, Jak, Daxter and Keira came across an old Precursor Door, which, behind which they found the Rift Rider the Keira would later build herself. (How it came to be in Gol and Maia's possession is unknown, although it could've been left there for them too find, so that they can find it later). Biography Personality Although Samos would seem a pacifist, he does quite often take command in battle situations. He is never seen using any form of violence himself. Samos is incredibly moody, and it usually takes little to get him fired up, particularly in cases involving Daxter. It is shown, however, on frequent occasions that he cares deeply for Jak and Daxter, quite often guiding Jak and once admitting that although Jak was heroic, he would never have gotten far without Daxter (as he and Jak were the reason, by providing him with the life seed, were the reason he gained his powers in the first place). Samos is an all around good guy. Appearance Samos is green, making him the butt of many of Daxter's jokes. He has a long beard and whiskers, making him very similar to a typical fairy tale wizard. He wears a log in his hair, on which a blue bird often sits. He wears a green tunic and sandles made of logs. Abilities Samos has incredible wisdom, and as the green sage the ability to communicate with plants and trees. In The Precursor Legacy he is shown to have a levitation ability, although he does not use it in subsequent games. It is presumable that he still has the ability, and simply does not use it. It is believable that Samos has more abilities than he displays. For instance, in TPL, when he's in his hut, he can be seen standing in front of a collection of green eco, and saying, "Blue sage. come in blue sage. is anyone there? Anyone at all?" Which hints he can use green eco, or any kind of eco, to communicate. Notes Trivia Gallery Video External Links Categories Category:Characters Category:Sages